


Forest River

by Fates_Fan_Fics



Category: Sealed Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fates_Fan_Fics/pseuds/Fates_Fan_Fics
Summary: Venrie has told Luxiria about Despair's feelings for her. Despair thinks she will reject them so they avoid their feelings.
Relationships: Despair Redraven/Luxiria Valmon





	Forest River

**Author's Note:**

> Man, Sealed Fates is really good so far uwu.  
> Anyways, I hope you like the fanfic of my favorite couple!!!

I was writing another letter for her when I felt a pit in my stomach. Something wasn't right.

I finished up and started on my way down to her. I had helped Sylwynn and Venrie get together the day before and was quite proud of myself.

I turned into the medical wing and saw Venrie turn into Lux's room. Why would he need to talk to her. I listen in, curiousity getting ready to kill the cat.

"Hey, Luxiria?" I heard Venrie ask, awkwardly. 

"Oh, Venrie. I'm surprised to see you here." Luxiria stated, I could hear the surprise in her voice.

"I have something to tell you." I heard Venrie shift. "It's about Despair."

What!? Venrie, what the fuck are you doing!? I wanted to scream. I couldn't intervene, if I did they would know I was listening in. That would be really suspicious. 

I didn't even hear Luxiria's response before Venrie started talking again."Despair, has a crush on you."

I left. Quietly, but I still left. And I hid in the library. All the way in the back. I didn't want to see anything.

"So this is where you went off too." I heard a deep voice above me.

"Oh... hi Glennlocke..." I looked up and noticed the day outside had turned to night. Have I just sat here all day?

Glennlocke sat in front of me. "Everyone has been looking for you."

"Let them look." I flopped over. My cheeks were stained with tears. Everything hurts. I felt Glennlocke pat my head. Then he picked me up. "Glennlocke, what are you-"

"You can't sleep in the library, Despair." He had picked me up bridal style and carried me back to my room.

We came along Sylwynn and Venrie on the way. When they saw us, Sylwynn ran up to us.

"Despair!? What happened to them!?" Sylwynn asked. I could see why was she was so worried. I probably look dead. 

I could see Venrie looking guilty. I just stared at him. I could hear Sylwynn and Glennlocke talking but they were mumfled. Venrie had noticed me staring and he just looked away.

Glennlocke stared walking again and had taken me to my room. I felt the soft sheets of my bed hit me like a brick. Then Glennlocke tucked me in.

"Try and sleep, okay?" Glennlocke gave me a pat on the head then he left. I couldn't sleep. I so wanted to but my mind wouldn't let me.

I couldn't move yet I couldn't sleep. Everything is awful. Why couldn't I just get stabbed? Of course I need to watch Caliburn.

I blinked and its was morning. I was so tired. I didn't move until someone came into my room, I could hear the clinking of dishes as they came in.

"Hey, Despair?" It was Venrie. I heard the tray of food get placed on the side table. I turned over and glared at him. He shrinks back a little. "I didn't think you were gonna get so upset... I'm sorry."

I turn my back to him. I didn't want to see him.

"Luxiria has been wondering about you.-"

"What does it matter, Venrie? She doesn't like me and I knew that!" I lash out at him. "You ruined everything! I was perfectly fine!"

I turn back to stare at him and he looks scared for a second. Before growing mad himself.

"Well you were never gonna say anything!" Venrie yells back. I throw a pillow at him and lay back down.

"She thinks I'm a child! Of course I wouldn't say anything!"

Venrie throws the pillow back and leaves. I wanted to kill him. I get up and jump out the window and land in a somersault. I just start running. I wasn't sure where but I just ran. 

I found myself in a forest, a small river running beside me. I fall into the grass, finally letting out a small cry. I eventually just curled up into a ball.

"Well your pathetic..." I quietly mumble to myself. Why... why did you have to say anything.. why...

"Despair?" I heard a voice from behind me. A very familiar voice. I look up and see Luxiria. I froze completely, mortified.

"W-w-what are you doing out of bed!?" I stutter out. She smiles softly and sits beside me. I sit up and pull my knees to my chest.

"The doctors said I can get up and try and walk around now. Not this far though." Luxiria looks out over the river. "I also saw you running so I followed."

Atleast she cares that much. I laid my head down on my arms. I didn't want to look at her. Look at the rejection in her eyes.

"You never heard my response, did you?" She asked, looking to me now. I shrunk under her gaze and nodded. "Would you like to?"

"Doesn't matter... I already know it." I felt tears start to well up.

"Well, you haven't heard it so how would you know?" Luxiria turns to me a little.

"I guess I-... but I just know..." I look up to her. "I almost the size of Caliburn, how can you not see me as a child."

Lux gives me another warm smile. "Well, a child would have hid behind me when I was getting attacked when we fighting the Zorrels."

"A child would've made the brash decision to run in front of someone who was about to get hit." I stare at her, almost glaring, "Just admit it... you see me as nothing more than a child."

We both go silent. I hid my face back in my arms. Then I suddenly get pulled into a hug. I look up in shock to Luxiria with one arm around me. I feel my face heat up.

"I don't see you as a child." I lean into the hug as she said that. "You should've told me sooner, that you liked me."

"Well I thought you didn't like me... which I still think so." I somehow lean more into the hug. She was just so comforting. So nice...

"Well, you should ask." Lux looks to me again. I blush and look up to her, trying to let the words tumble out of my mouth.

"Do... you like me?"

"..." She stayed quiet for a moment. My look down. I knew it. I should've known...

"Yes, Despair. I do."

I froze in surprise. My eyes grew wide. I practically jumped on her and hugged her. I heard her wince and then I let go. "Ah, I'm so sorry!-"

She pulls me back into a hug. "You're okay, Despair."


End file.
